Years After Return of the Acromantula
by Mallainiel
Summary: Well it's years after Harry and his friends left Hogwarts. Now they have kids that are starting. Rhea and Kiran are enjoying their first at Hogwarts, aside form potions. Problems start to happen. Can they figure it out before things get worse?
1. Default Chapter

The Letter  
  
One crisp July morning Rhea woke with a start. She had just been riding on the back of a unicorn through a dark forest. She had been chasing an owl when she had woken up. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. A tall girl of eleven with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes was staring back at her. Suddenly there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Rhea are you up?" The voice from the other side of the door called out. Rhea recognized the voice. It was her house elf Gabby.  
  
"Yes. Just a minute." Rhea answered as she went to the door and opened it. A small smiling creature entered the room wearing a blue tea cozy and a white apron. "Good morning miss. Did you have a good sleep?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Yes thank you. Is my mom up?" Rhea replied.  
  
"She is downstairs with your father." The house elf said. "Okay thanks. I'm going to get dressed then go down and see them." Rhea replied. The house elf curtsied then stepped out of the room and shut the door. Rhea then went to her closet and pulled out her clothes for the day. She dressed with haste and went out of the room and down the stairs. She entered the kitchen finding her mother at the table with a cup of tea and her father reading the paper with a plate of toast and jelly beside him. "Good morning." Rhea called out as she went to the cupboard above the stove to look for cereal for breakfast. "Good morning dear. Did you have a good sleep?" Rhea's mother asked as she set down her cup of tea. "Yes I did." Rhea answered as she pulled out a box of Fruit Loops. Rhea set down the cereal on the counter and went looking for a bowl and spoon. Rhea proceeded to fix her breakfast. As soon as she had put her spoon in her bowl and began to eat, she heard the screech of an owl outside. Gabby entered the room with a letter in her hands. Gabby placed the letter beside Rhea, curtsied, and left the room. "What's this?" Rhea said as she observed the front of the letter. Written in emerald green ink was: Rhea O'Neil Room at the top of the stairs 2267, Godric Drive, Godric's Hollow  
  
Rhea flipped the letter over. On the back was a red wax seal with a coat of arms stamped on it. The coat of arms had a lion, a badger, a snake, and a raven around a big 'H'. Rhea broke the seal and took out two pieces of parchment from the envelope. She opened the larger parchment first. Written in black ink on the parchment was:  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) Dear Miss O'Neil, We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Rhea looked up from the letter with an excited face. "Hey Mom! Dad! I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts!" Rhea said excitedly. "Congratulations dear!" Rhea's dad said as he looked up from his paper. "We'll have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your supplies." Rhea's mom replied as she looked towards her husband. "Would you like to take the Knight Bus dear? I know how much you dislike using flu powder." "Sure. I'll call them up and book a couple beds then." Mr. O'Neil replied. Rhea finished her breakfast with great joy. She loved going to Diagon Alley. She enjoyed going to the Magical Menagerie to look at all the animals, and Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the latest broom model. After breakfast Rhea asked her mom if she could go down the street to her friend Kiran's house to tell her the good news. Rhea quickly put her bowl and spoon by the sink and ran to the front entrance. Rhea flung open the doors to the entrance closet grabbed her shoes and slid them on. She grabbed her jacket, shouted a 'goodbye' to her parents and was out the door in a flash. She sprinted down the street, waving to Mrs. Longbottom who was getting rid of the lawn gnomes in her garden, and then turned into the next driveway. She ran up to the door and knocked three times. A young witch, who was no more than eleven years old, with flaming red hair and freckles answered the door. "Hey Kiran." Rhea said to the girl. "Hey Rhea. How are you?" Kiran answered. "Great! Guess what! I just got my Hogwarts acceptance letter!" Rhea replied excitedly. "Wow. I did too. Isn't this cool? My parents are taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Kiran said. "Hey me too! I should tell my parent to book a couple more beds on the Knight Bus!" Rhea said. 


	2. ch2 Kiran's Family Reunion

Kiran's Family Reunion  
  
Kiran invited Rhea inside. They walked into the kitchen. Kiran's mom and dad were sitting at the table drinking tea. "Hey Mom! Dad! Rhea got her letter too!" Kiran said excitedly as Kiran's parents looked up and smiled. "Congratulations Rhea. You must be really excited." Kiran's mom replied. "Yes I am. My parents are taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Would you like me to ask them to book a couple more beds on the Knight Bus your you?" Rhea asked. "Sure that would be excellent. If you want you can use the fireplace instead of running back home." Kiran's mom replied. "Thank you." Rhea answered. Kiran's mom led Kiran and Rhea into the living room and toward the fireplace. She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the grate. Suddenly a fire started in the grate. Gabby's head appeared in the flames. "Oh hello Gabby. Is Lavender or Alexander there?" Kiran's mom asked. "Oh yes Mrs. Weasley. Just a minute please." Gabby answered as her head disappeared from the flames. Then Rhea's mom's head appeared in the flames. "Oh hello Pavarti. How are you?" replied Mrs. O'Neil. "Fine thanks. I heard that Rhea was going to Hogwarts too. How exciting. Kiran got her letter this morning too." Mrs. Weasley replied. Mrs. O'Neil looked towards Kiran. "Congratulations." "Thank you." Kiran replied. Rhea's mom smiled then turned her head back towards Mrs. Weasley. "So are you going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" she asked. "Yes we are. You're going by Knight Bus right?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Yes. Do you want us to book you a couple beds?" Mrs. O'Neil replied. "That would be great." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Well I should go tell Alex before he books them." Mrs. O'Neil said. "Okay well I will talk to you later then." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Okay then bye." Mrs. O'Neil said as her head disappeared from the flames. Kiran and Rhea smiled at each other and ran up to Kiran's room. Kiran opened her door and went inside. Rhea followed. As Rhea stepped into the room it was if she was being blinded by orange. Kiran's whole room was covered in orange. Not just orange but Chudley Cannon wallpaper. Even her bed sheets had Chudley Cannons zooming around. Oh course in the wizarding world pictures move. As soon as Kiran shut her bedroom door they heard three yelps and a loud thump like something crashing into the door. Kiran opened the door and on the floor was a three-headed puppy dog. It was Kiran's dog Fluffy. Her Uncle Harry had given him to her for her tenth birthday. Kiran's dad almost fainted when she showed him. Kiran picked up her dog and laid him on her bed. "That's the tenth time he's done that this week!" Kiran explained. Rhea and Kiran laughed. Fluffy started to come around. He stood up on the bed and his three heads barked happily. Just then they heard a call from downstairs. It was Kiran's mom calling them for lunch. Kiran and Rhea went down to the kitchen. Kiran's dad had his wand pointed to the counter. The sandwiches were making themselves. "What kind of sandwich would you two like?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Peanut butter and jelly please." Kiran answered. "Peanut butter and honey please." Rhea replied.  
  
Rhea and Kiran sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley had her wand pointed to some plates that were floating in mid air towards the table. The plates laid themselves down in front of Kiran, Rhea, and two other empty chairs. Mrs. Weasley sat down in one of the empty chairs as Mr. Weasley brought the sandwiches over with his wand. He sat down in the last empty chair. They ate their sandwiches. After lunch Rhea helped Kiran clean up. "Hey Kiran do you want to sleepover at my house tonight?" Rhea asked. "Sure. I just got to ask my mom first. Will it be okay with your mom?" Kiran replied. "It should be. Just go ask." Rhea answered. "Okay fine." Kiran said. Rhea and Kiran walked into the living room and saw Mrs. Weasley talking in the fire again. Rhea was surprised to see her mom's head in the flames again. "Oh hi Rhea. Would you mind sleeping over here tonight?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Uh," Rhea and Kiran looked at each other in shock "okay sure." Rhea replied. "Yeah your father and I got called into the office. Sorry but we wont be able to go with you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley is going to take you instead. Is that okay?" Mrs. O'Neil asked Rhea. "Yeah sure it's okay. But what about Aileen?" Rhea answered. "Your sister is spending another night at Ariel's house. You will see her tomorrow at Diagon Alley. Again really sorry sweetie but you know the ministry. Well I have to go. I will see you tomorrow around dinner okay?" Rhea's mom replied. "Okay bye mom!" Rhea said. "Bye Pavarti. And thank you." Mrs. O'Neil said. "Sure no problem Lavender. Bye." Mrs. Weasley replied as Mrs. O'Neil's head disappeared from the flames with a 'Pop'. Kiran looked at Rhea. "Your sister is at my cousin's house?" Kiran asked. "I guess so." Rhea replied. "Hey mom, aren't they coming over to dinner tonight?" Kiran asked her mom. "Yes they are along with your other uncles, aunts and cousins." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Cool. Lilly and Easter are going to be here, and Elijah and Luka! They are all starting at Hogwarts this year too!" Kiran said with excitement. Dinner came around fast. It started with a knock at the door. It was Kiran's uncle Harry, her auntie Hermione, and her two cousins James and Lilly. Right behind them was Kiran's uncle Percy, her aunt Penelope, their daughter Ariel, Rhea's sister Aileen, and their friend Larissa. Five minutes later Kiran's uncle Bill and uncle Charlie arrived with their wives Ashley and Sarah, and Bill and Ashley's three kids Chavi, Easter, and Hunter. Right after them her auntie Ginny, uncle Neville, and their son Rylan came. Shortly after the rest of the guests arrived. There was Kiran's aunt Padma, her uncle Felipe, and their son Aramis. Kiran's uncle George, aunt Alicia, and their twins Elijah and Luka came along with her uncle Fred, auntie Angelina, and their son Keelin. All of Kiran's cousins either go to Hogwarts or are starting there this year except Rylan and Aramis. Rylan is starting school next year and Aramis is in his second year at Beauxbatons. Kiran's cousins who went to Hogwarts already had all been sorted into Gryffindor. In fact the majority of her relatives who went to Hogwarts were all sorted into Gryffindor except her aunt Padma who was in Ravenclaw. Kiran had always told Rhea this. Rhea knew how disappointed Kiran would be if she was not sorted into Gryffindor. Rhea's family had all been sorted into Gryffindor except for her dad. Her dad was born in Ireland but then moved to Iceland before he got into school. He went to the Magical Institute of Reykjavik. Rhea could understand the pressure that Kiran was going through. After all the guests were seated at three tables out in the garden (there wasn't enough room in the house for that many people) dinner was appearing on the tables. There were four large chickens, potatoes, corn, and different kinds of rice, various types of pasta, and many salads. To drink was pumpkin juice, wine (for the adults), and bottles of butterbeer. The food was passed around the tables many times to insure that everyone had enough food. By the time dessert had come, almost everyone was stuffed. They still had at least a little room for dessert. For dessert there was cauldron cakes, chocolate cakes, and Mr. Weasley had picked up some candy. There were chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, Drooble's best blowing gum, sherbet balls, ice mice, and other candies. Everyone had a little bit of everything. After everyone was done they were going to start a game of quidditch but the adults thought it was a good idea to wait at least a half an hour to settle their stomachs. 


	3. ch3 & 4 The Quidditch Games and The Exc...

The Quidditch Games  
  
The Quidditch Games  
  
Everyone walked down to the quidditch pitch that was around the corner from the Weasleys' house. They all took their brooms down to the pitch and Kiran's uncle Harry brought his box of quidditch balls. Everyone had a chance to play except Mrs. Weasley, Neville and Sarah. Mrs. Weasley claimed she had a sore arm, Neville said he wasn't very good and Sarah said that she would be the referee. They went and sat with the kids on the bench while the rest of the adults played. Since there were so many people they had to have two shifts. For the first shift, the all the adults played. On one team there was Kiran's dad as keeper, her uncle George and uncle Fred as beaters, her uncle Harry as seeker, and her auntie Angelina, aunt Alicia, and auntie Ginny as chasers. On the other team Kiran's uncle Bill played keeper, her uncle Charlie played seeker, her auntie Ashley and her uncle Felipe were beaters, and her uncle Percy, aunt Penelope, and aunt Padma played chasers. Kiran's aunt Hermione said that she would be a spare if anyone got hurt or couldn't play. They release the balls and started the game. Right from the beginning the game became very serious and brutal. Five minutes into the game Kiran's uncle Percy was nearly knocked off his broom by a speeding bludger hit by George. Ashley quickly flew over to the bludger and whacked it towards Angelina. Angelina ducked, missed the bludger, tried to swerve around Bill but he blocked the quaffle from going in. Charlie and Harry were circling above the pitch keeping an eye out for the snitch. Felipe had whacked a bludger towards Alicia and she dropped the quaffle. Padma quickly caught it, passed it to Penelope and scored. After a half an hour neither Harry nor Charlie had see the snitch. The score was 50 - 40 for Kiran's dad's team. Finally Harry faked that he saw the snitch and dove towards the ground. Charlie, who was at the other end of the pitch, dove towards the ground too. At the last minute Harry pulled out of the dive but Charlie didn't have time. Charlie jumped off his broom so he didn't go head first into the ground. Harry had pulled a Wronski Feint. Charlie just laughed and commented Harry on a good move. Charlie climbed back on his broom and the game continued. Fred had hit a bludger towards Padma but Ashley had hit it back towards Alicia. Alicia (who had the quaffle) dropped it and quickly ducked from the zooming bludger. Ginny caught the quaffle and scored. Five minutes later Padma got the quaffle, passed it to Percy, who ducked a bludger hit by George, tried to score but Ron quickly saved it. Finally Charlie had seen the snitch. He dove towards the ground but Harry had seen it too. Harry (who had a much faster broom than Charlie) pulled ahead of him and caught the snitch. Harry's team won 210 to 40. The kids quickly split up into teams and started their game. On one team there was Kiran as seeker, Keelin as keeper, Luka and Rhea as beaters, and Elijah, Larissa, and Ariel as chasers. On the other team Easter was seeker, Aileen, Aramis, and Lilly were chasers, James and Chavi were the beaters, and Hunter was the keeper. Rylan decided to spare because the last time he had played quidditch with them he broke his arm. Hermione volunteered to referee the game. Hermione blew her whistle and everyone kicked off the ground. Easter and Kiran flew up above everyone so they could get a better lookout for the snitch. Aileen quickly caught the quaffle but Rhea hit a bludger straight at her. Aileen quickly moved away so the bludger just barely missed her. Aileen passed the quaffle to Aramis but Elijah intercepted the pass. Elijah had to swerve around a bludger hit towards him by James. Luka flew up to the bludger and smacked it towards Aileen but she had flown out of the way. Elijah faked to the left so he could get around Hunter, and scored. Larissa quickly got the quaffle but dropped it because Chavi had hit a bludger straight at her. Larissa tried to regain the quaffle but Aramis got there first. Then suddenly. WHAM! Aramis was nearly knocked of his broom by a stray bludger. Hermione quickly blew her whistle and called a time out. Padma had come running onto the field. Aramis flew to the ground with a mouth full of blood. The bludger had just hit him in the mouth. His teeth were all in his mouth but his lip was cut. Aramis decided to sit out for a bit and let Rylan play. Hermione blew her whistle again. Everyone was up in the air. There was no sign of the snitch. Keelin had blocked two goals but letting a third shot in. Ariel, Elijah, and Larissa each took shots at Hunter but only one went in. Bludgers were hit in every direction by each team's beaters. Kiran was nearly hit but flipped upside-down on her broom to avoid it. She was not the only one to get a close call with a bludger. Both Rylan and Hunter nearly got hit but James quickly hit one away from Hunter while Chavi was frantically trying to get to the other side of the pitch to save Rylan from the other bludger. Finally Kiran had seen the snitch. Easter had seen Kiran dive so she followed. They were side by side trying to shove each other to get at the snitch. A stray bludger came hurtling towards the both of them. They split up but lost sight of the snitch. Aileen attempted to score but Rhea hit another bludger at her so she passed the quaffle to Lilly who scored. The score was tied at 20 - 20. It was starting to get dark. Both seekers knew that they had to end the game soon or it would be almost impossible to find the snitch in the dark. Finally the snitch appeared flying around Hunter. He quickly called out to Easter so she zoomed to the end. Kiran, who was closer to Hunter than Easter, heard the call. She flew towards Hunter. James tried to hit a bludger at Kiran but Rhea hit it back towards Lilly. Kiran finally caught the snitch. The game was over so everyone flew back to the ground. Ariel passed Harry the quaffle, who put it back in the box. Fred and George tackled the bludgers and wrestled them back into the box. Kiran, who still had the snitch tightly in her hand, strapped it in beside the quaffle. Everyone started to walk back to the house. Once everyone got back Mrs. Weasley announced that everyone was sleeping over except Rylan and his parents, Aramis and his parents, and Charlie and Sarah. Rylan and his parents had to go to his dad's grandmother's birthday party. Aramis and his parents had to go back to France (where they live) and go shopping for his school supplies because they aren't available in Diagon Alley. Charlie had to go back to Romania. There was a report of an illegal dragon breeding that Charlie had to go check out so Sarah went with him.  
  
  
  
The Excitement  
  
Kiran, Rhea, Lilly, and Easter went up to Kiran's room while Aileen, Ariel, Larissa, and Chavi went to the guest bedroom across the hall. Elijah, Luka, Keelin, and James were all spending the night in the guest bedroom three doors away from Kiran's room. They all got dressed in their pajamas, brushed their teeth, said good night and went to bed. Kiran, Rhea, Lilly, and Easter stayed up talking. "Hey Easter, what's it like at Hogwarts?" Rhea asked as she rolled over in her sleeping bag towards Easter. "It's so much fun. You meet a lot of different people. There are portraits all over that move and talk. You have to watch out for the stairs though. They move all the time. You can get lost so don't wander off too much." She answered. "Cool. Hey I heard that they have ghosts at Hogwarts. How are they?" Lilly asked. "Well the four house ghosts are okay except the Bloody Baron. He is the Slytherin ghost. He's pretty grumpy so watch out. Nearly Headless Nick is cool. He always helps out Gryffindors when they need it. The Grey Lady is the Ravenclaw ghost. You don't see her much but she is really nice. The Fat Friar is the Hufflepuff ghost. He is really nice. There are other ghosts like Moaning Myrtle. She haunts the girl's washroom on the first floor." Easter explained. "Yeah my dad told me about her. I heard that a basilisk killed her. She was crying in the bathroom and a basilisk came in. I read that if you stare into the eyes of a basilisk then you die instantly. That's what happened to Myrtle." Kiran said. "I heard that too. Is Myrtle nice though?" Lilly asked. "Oh yeah as long as you don't make fun of her and you don't mind her sobbing all the time. The one that you really have to watch out for is Peeves the Poltergeist. Now he is trouble. He always plays tricks on you. He is very annoying. The only one in the whole school who he actually listens to is the Bloody Baron." Easter answered. "Are there any teachers that we should watch out for?" Rhea asked nervously. "There is one. Snape. He is the potions master. He always makes an extra effort to take points off of the houses except Slytherin. Snape is the head of Slytherin so he favors them of course. He always takes points off Gryffindor. He despises Gryffindor students the most." Easter replied. "Oh he just sounds pleasant." Lilly said sarcastically. She continued. "Who are the other house heads?" Easter cleared her throat, "The head of Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout. She teaches herbology. She is really nice. Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw. He teaches charms. He's a funny little guy who has to stand on a stack of books when he teaches to actually see the students. It's quite entertaining because every so often he falls off. The head of Gryffindor is Professor McGonagall," "My aunt." Rhea interrupted. "McGonagall's your aunt?" Easter asked. "I didn't know that." "She's her dad's aunt." Explained Kiran. "Wow Aileen never said anything, although, the others probably knew and they never tell me anything. So anyway you know all about her then." Easter asked. "Well I know that she teaches transfiguration and is really strict but fair." Rhea answered. "Yeah. She doesn't really favour the Gryffindors. I wish she did. Well anyway. There is someone you should watch out for that isn't a teacher. It's Argus Filch the caretaker. You also have to watch out for his cat Mrs. Norris. The two of them are so nosey and will do anything to get a student in trouble." Easter explained. "Uncle George and uncle Fred got in so much trouble with them." Lilly said.  
  
"So did your mom and our dads." Kiran said to her as they all laughed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Girls get to bed. You got a big day tomorrow." Said the voice on the other side of the door. "Okay mom." Lilly called out. The girls laid back down in their sleeping bags and went to tried to go to sleep but couldn't. You could hear giggling and whispers coming from their room. The parents heard it from downstairs in the kitchen. Hermione apparated into the girls' room. She told them to be quiet and go to sleep. Finally the girls rolled over and went to sleep. 


	4. ch 5 To Diagon Alley

To Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
  
  
Once morning came everyone went downstairs for breakfast. Pavarti and Ashley had made waffles for everyone. The adults ate in the living room while the kids ate in the kitchen. The kids ate quickly with excitement. Then got ready to go to Diagon Alley. Kiran's mom, Ashley, Penelope, and Angelina stayed behind. Percy had to go into work so he had left earlier that morning.  
  
Everyone did one last check to make sure that they had their vault keys and supply lists. The group walked out side and up the street to the corner. Harry had raised his wand arm. Suddenly a large bus appeared above the street lamps in the early morning mist. Above the window was the label "The Knight Bus". It flew down onto the street. The doors opened and a man in his late thirties, with a clipboard stood smiling at them. "Ah. A large group today eh? You must be the Weasley group. Booked a couple of beds yesterday?" The man said flipping through the pages of his clipboard. "Already been paid for? Oh yes I see the note here. Destination London eh? Well come aboard." The man continued as he motioned them to get on the bus. The inside of the Knight Bus was full of four-poster beds on both sides of a long isle running through the center. At the end on the isle was a spiral staircase. There were already a couple of witches and wizards in the beds. Once everyone was on board, the doors were shut and the bus took off. "We were just above Dublin before you flagged us. We will be in London in about fifteen to twenty minutes. If you need anything my name is Gallagher. Just call and I will be right there." The man explained as he showed them to some beds on the second floor of the bus. Gallagher then turned around and went back down the stairs. The ride was very bumpy. A couple times, a witch or wizard was seen boarding the bus or coming down the stairs to get off. Everyone was either talking or watching out the window at the places they landed. They went from Dublin to Dundee and then Belfast to Manchester. Finally they landed in London. Once the bust stopped Gallagher came running up the stairs. "We are in London. Thank you for using the Knight Bus. Please come again." Gallagher said cheerfully as the group got up and headed down the stairs. The bus had landed right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. The group entered the old pub. The bartender greeted them as they walked out of the back door. Ron got out his wand and tapped a brick on the wall. Suddenly the bricks started rearranging themselves to create an archway to Diagon Alley. They walked through and entered the bustling market place. There were so many witches and wizards hurrying around the streets, entering and coming from stores, and dragging their kids with arms full of boxes and parcels. Bill had explained that first they had to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get money for the supplies. The group headed down the street trying to keep together so no one got lost. They walked past many different stores selling cauldrons, owls, quidditch supplies and more. Finally they reached the great marble building that said Gringotts on it.  
  
They walked up the marble stairs and entered the building. Goblins were running all over the place. Two long counters ran down both sides of the bank. Behind the counters were even more goblins. The group walked across the room to find a goblin that wasn't already helping someone. Ron went up to talk to one of them. Shortly Ron came back with six goblins. The group split up into small groups so they could go to the vaults faster also because everyone couldn't fit into one cart. Ron went with Kiran, Rhea and Aileen, Harry and Hermione went with James and Lilly, Bill took Easter, Hunter, and Chavi, George and Alicia went with Elijah and Luka, and Fred took Keelin, Ariel, and Larissa. The groups all went with different goblins to the carts. Each cart zoomed around the tracks, made sharp turns, passed under or over one of the other carts and stopped at the different vaults. In about fifteen minutes everyone had finished getting their gold and was back in the main part of the bank. They walked out of the bank with their pockets and bags full of money. Ron, Harry, and Alicia took Lilly, Rhea, Kiran, Elijah and Luka to go get their first year supplies. Fred, George, Hermione, and Bill went with Aileen, Ariel, Larissa, Keelin, Chavi, Easter, and Hunter to get their supplies. They decided to meet up at the Magical Menagerie at 11:30. They went their separate ways to buy supplies. The first thing the first years wanted to buy was their robes so they all walked over to Madame Malkin's. When they walked in the store, a tiny bell on top of the door rang with cheer. A tiny old witch came bustling out from a door behind the counter. She smiled gleefully at the group. "Hello dears. Come to get some robes for school? Hogwarts?" The old witch asked. "Yes. Five first years to get fitted for robes." Alicia explained happily. "Right this way then." The old witch replied as she went back behind the door. Rhea, Kiran, Lilly, Elijah, and Luka followed the old witch. She led them down a hallway with doors on either side. They passed about seven doors and then stopped. The witch opened the door and motioned them inside. The witch told them that she had forgotten her tape measurer and left the room. 


	5. ch6 Meeting Adwen

Meeting Adwen  
  
The room looked like a waiting room. There were chairs, stools, and mirrors. The kids noticed that in one of the chairs sat a girl about their age. She looked up at them and smiled. They walked over to the girl and sat down. "Hello." Kiran said to the girl. "Hi." The girl answered as she turned to look at the kids. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Rhea asked. "Yes. This is my first year. How about you guys?" The girl answered. "This is our first year too." Luka replied. "Cool. I'm Adwen." The girl said happily. "Hi. I'm Lilly. These are my cousins Luka, Elijah, and Kiran. And this is our friend Rhea." Lilly explained as she pointed to each of them in turn. "Nice to meet you." Adwen answered. "Same here." Elijah said while his face turned scarlet. "So do you know anyone else that goes or is going to Hogwarts?" Adwen asked. "Well my cousins go to Hogwarts and Rhea's sister does too. And then there are always their friends." Kiran explained. "Oh. Well how many cousins do you have that go to Hogwarts?" Adwen replied. "About six. But then there is us, Rhea and Rhea's sister." Luka answered. "Wow. My sisters just left Hogwarts last year and the year before. My stepsister might be starting next year and my stepbrother might be starting two years after that." The kids continued to talk. Five minutes later the old witch came back into the room. She had her tape measurer around her neck and beckoned the kids forward one by one to be measured. The measuring took about twenty minutes, and then the kids left the room and went back into the actual store. Once the kids entered the room, Ron, Harry, and Alicia were in deep conversation with another man who they didn't know. "Hey Oliver." Adwen said to the unknown man. The man smiled and said, "Done already?" "Yup. Hey I would like you to meet some people." Adwen said walking over to the man. "This is Kiran, Rhea, Lilly, Elijah, and Luka." Adwen explained. "So these are your kids." Oliver asked Ron, Harry and Alicia. "Well Kiran is Pavarti's and mine, Lilly is Harry and Hermione's, Elijah and Luka are George and Alicia's and Rhea is Lavender and her husband Alex's." Ron explained. "Nice to meet you all." Oliver said as the kids still looked puzzled. Harry realized this and tried to explain. "This is Oliver Wood. He was the quidditch captain and keeper for Gryffindor when we were in school." "Oh I remember you telling me about him dad." Lilly said. They all conversed and then the old witch came out with the robes. They paid for the robes, got them put in bags, then left the shop. They walked down the street then entered Ollivander's to get wands. An old man was standing behind the counter smiling as they walked in. "Ah. Nice to see you all again. Mr. Weasley. Willow, unicorn hair, 14 inches, quite sturdy. Still in working order? Mr. Potter. I remember your wand quite well. Holly, phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple. Mr. Wood. Very nice wand you had. Yew, dragon heartstring, 8½ inches, very swishy. And Ms. Spinnet. Maple, unicorn hair, 9 inches, nice and flexible. Excellent for dueling." Mr. Ollivander greeted them as the adults smiled. "Come to buy wands for the kids." Oliver explained. "Ah yes. First years at Hogwarts. How delightful. Well who is first?" Ollivander asked as Rhea stepped forward. "Right then. Hold out your wand arm." Ollivander commanded as Rhea held out her right arm. A measuring tape that was around Mr. Ollivander sprang to life and started measuring every inch of Kiran's arm. Mr. Ollivander got a quill and parchment to record the measurements. Kiran stood there with her arm reached out while she heard scratches of Ollivander's quill against the parchment. Every so often he would say 'hmm' or 'ah'. Finally he called for the measuring tape to stop. Mr. Ollivander went over to the shelf and pulled out a couple of boxes and took them back to the counter. He opened up one and handed the wand inside to Kiran. "Cedar, phoenix feather, 12 inches, very whippy." Kiran waved it and some boxes off the shelf fell off. Mr. Ollivander shook his head and said, "I guess not." As he put the wand back and handed her a new one. "Ebony, dragon heartstring, 14 inches, nice and supple." Kiran waved the wand and the windows suddenly shattered. "Definitely not." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed taking the wand from Kiran and handing her a new one. "Willow, unicorn hair, 13 1/3 inches, springy." "Congratulations you have found your wand." Ollivander said as Rhea stepped up to be measured. The magical tape measurer measured her as it had for Kiran. After knocking over the ladder that was against one of the shelves and knocking more boxes off the shelves she found her wand. "12¼ inch, willow, swishy, phoenix feather". Adwen was next to be measured for a wand. She finally found it after ripping the hinges off the door behind the counter. "Maple, dragon heartstring, 8½ inch, bendy." Elijah was measured before Luka. Elijah ended up with ebony, unicorn hair, 11 inches, and pliable. Luka got an ash, dragon heartstring, 12¼ inch, and inflexible. 


	6. ch7 Flourish and Blotts

Flourish and Blotts  
  
Flourish and Blotts  
  
They paid for the wands and left the store. They walked across the street to Flourish and Blotts. They walked into the store and noticed that there were only a couple witches and wizards. One of them in a navy vest, black slacks, and tie turned his head and noticed them. He smiled as he walked over to them. "Hey Dean. How are you?" Harry exclaimed. "I'm fine. How are you guys?" the man replied. "Great. Still drawing?" Ron answered. "Yes. I am trying to get enough money to open my own magical art shop. So are you guys buying new schoolbooks? Can I help you with anything?" Dean said with a chuckle. "Yes actually we need six sets of Hogwarts first year school books." Alicia replied. "Oh starting at Hogwarts are we?" Dean said looking at the kids. "Well right this way then" Dean led them past a couple isles and down the fifth one they past. He turned right and smiled. "Here are the Hogwarts first year books. They are in alphabetical order by the author's last name. So when you have got them all together then just bring them up to the front counter and you can pay for them." Dean explained as he smiled and left. "Hmm. let's see." Oliver stared as he unfolded Adwen's supply list, "We'll need The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble."  
  
Elijah, Luka, Lilly, Adwen, Kiran, and Rhea each grabbed a copy of every book on the list. They took the books up to the counter but then Kiran asked if they could look at a couple other books. She was eyeing the quidditch section of the store. Her dad nodded and the kids rushed over to different sections of the store. Kiran, Rhea, and Adwen went to the quidditch section, Lilly went back to the Hogwarts section, and Luka and Elijah went to the curse section. After about ten minutes the kids came back to the counter each carrying a book. Rhea was carrying "Quidditch Through the Ages" while Kiran had "Flying With the Cannons". Lilly had "Hogwarts, A History" clasped in her arms and Adwen couldn't find a quidditch book that she liked so she got "Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts". Luka had found a copy of Curses and Counter curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) while Elijah was carrying Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed. They paid for all their books, gathered up the bags and left the store. It was already 11:20. They had ten minutes to get to the Magical Menagerie. They walked quite fast down the street. With not a minute to spare they reached the shop. The other group was waiting for them by the door. "Hey look who we found!" Harry exclaimed. "Oliver old chap! How are you?" Fred said as he shook Oliver's hand. "It seems like it was just yesterday that you were waking us up at 5:00 in the morning for quidditch practice." George added while giving Oliver a friendly pat on the back. "Well I have been fine. Just taking Adwen here school supplies shopping." Oliver replied. "Your daughter?" Hermione asked. "My stepdaughter actually. After my divorce I met Alana during a quidditch game. She was on the opposing team. I fell in love and married her." Oliver answered. "Oh. So you're playing professional quidditch? What team are you on?" Hermione asked. "The Kenmare Kestrels. Alana plays for the Holyhead Harpies." Oliver replied. "Oh cool. I assume you still play keeper. What position does Alana play?" Bill asked. "Alana is a beater. During the game she nearly knocked me off my broom by hitting a bludger at me." Oliver explained. "Aw. Just the most romantic thing. She nearly kills him and they get married. How sweet!" Fred said laughing. They all went inside the Magical Menagerie. The walls were full of animal cages and various different animals. There were cats, some that could change colours, owls, rats that were playing games and jumping rope with their tails, three turtles with jewel encrusted shells, talking toads, and more. The kids looked around with excitement. They all browsed around the store looking at the different animals. Kiran asked her dad if she could get an animal since she wasn't allowed to bring Fluffy. Kiran picked out a colour-changing cat. Rhea went over to the owls and picked out a beautiful northern hawk owl while Aileen got a spotted leopard Bengal cat because her owl had died last year. Lilly already had an owl that she was bringing to Hogwarts but James who had his mouse eaten by Lilly's owl, got a tawny owl. Adwen got a pygmy owl while Elijah and Luka each got a magical satin pure white mouse. The rest of the kids all had animals that were still alive. They paid for their animals along with food and homes for their new pets, and then left the store. 


	7. ch8 Merlin's

Merlin's  
  
"Where should we go for lunch?" Hermione asked. "What about the Leaky Cauldron?" Keelin asked. "No. Florean Fortescue's!" Elijah said. "Great idea I'm all for it!" Luka added. "They only sell ice cream though." Chavi said. "Exactly. That's the whole point!" Elijah answered. "No." Alicia said as Elijah and Luka had disappointed looks on their faces.  
  
"There's always that new place down by Eelops Owl Emporium." Bill suggested. "Hmm. We should go try it." Ron said. "Everyone up for it?" Harry asked. "Sure." Kiran replied. "I'm all for it." Rhea said. "Okay, sounds good." Oliver said as everyone else nodded. They all walked down the street towards the restaurant. The building was a small black one with large windows in front. Above the door was a sign that said, "Merlin's - Have a magical dinning experience with every visit". They walked through the door. On the inside of the restaurant was empty and completely black. There were seats beside the door and a desk beside them. Just as they sat down in the seats a man dressed up in dark blue robes, covered with stars, and a wizard's hat on his head to match, apparated before them. He gave the group a friendly smile as Ron stood up to talk to him. "Hello and welcome to Merlin's. May I ask how many in your party?" The man asked. "Twenty one in the party." Ron answered. "Okay then. What theme would you like to dine in?" The man asked. "Um, what themes do you have?" Ron asked unsurely. "There is a list right here." The man said as he handed Ron a long piece of parchment. "Oh the medieval theme seems interesting." Hermione said reading over Ron's shoulder. "Ah excellent choice." The man said as he pulled out his wand from his robes. The man turned to the empty back room and pointed out his wand. The man cleared his throat and said, "Novous Medievalous". Suddenly the plain black room was changing into a medieval themed restaurant. The floor was covered in straw, and the walls were changing from plain black to stone. From the ceiling hung banners of blue, red, and yellow, with pictures of lions and dragons. On the walls hung different shields, jousting spears, and swords. "Oh and a table for twenty one." The man said as he pointed his wand to the center of the room. "Trapezi enalous" A table draped in a tablecloth to match the banners appeared. Twenty-one wooden chairs appeared around the table. Everyone was amazed. The man led them to the table and they all say down in the chairs. "If you would like the full experience it is at no extra charge." The man said. "What do you mean by full experience?" Bill asked suspiciously. "Well depends on how "full experience" you want to go. You can have the live jousting, and sword fighting, or you can just be changed into medieval wear." The man answered. "Well I think the medieval wear would be interesting." Hermione said. "Sure why not." Harry agreed. "All right then. Medievalous clothitus." The man said as everyone's clothing changed to medieval style clothing. Everyone was very impressed. "Here are the menus." The man said as he pointed his wand to the table and a stack of menus appeared. "I am Emmett. Once you are ready to order just call and I will be right there." The man said. "Thank you." Alicia said as Emmett smiled, bowed, and disapperated. They all opened their menus and looked through the sections. Everything was medieval style food. There were various types of salads, meats, vegetables, and more. They even had sandwiches shaped as swords, wizard hats, wands, and heads of famous medieval witches and wizards. They ordered their food, which only took a flick of a wand to appear on the table. They ate with joy. After they finished they paid for their food and left. They checked their lists to see if there was anything else they forgot to get. The first years still had to go to the Apothecary, and the other ones had to go to Flourish and Blotts. They decided to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron after they were done. They quickly got the last of their supplies and met up at the Leaky Cauldron as planned. They went out of the Leaky Cauldron, and George raised his wand arm. The Knight Bus came flying down onto the street. The door opened and they got on the bus. They went up to the second floor as the bus took off. "So where are you living these days Oliver?" Fred asked. "Oh we're on Starlight Crescent." Oliver answered. "Hey that's only a couple streets away from where we live isn't it dad?" Kiran replied. "Yes, it is. Did you just move there?" Ron asked. "Yes." Oliver answered. "That would probably be why we didn't know you lived so close." Harry replied as Gallagher came running up the spiral staircase. He told them that they were in Godric's Hollow. They went down the stairs and off the bus. They all walked across the street to Ron's house. Oliver said that they had to go so they said their goodbyes and started down the street. The rest of them went back into the house. 


	8. ch9 Journey to Hogwarts

Journey to Hogwarts  
  
The next few weeks passed by in a flash. The kids spent it talking about Hogwarts, playing quidditch, and reading through their schoolbooks. They looked through their potion books more times than the others. Easter had warned them that Professor Snape was know to pick on first years by asking them questions on potion ingredients. Chavi had mentioned he only does that to find a way to take more points off the other houses. Finally the day came when they had to leave for Hogwarts. All the kids packed up their supplies the night before so they didn't have to rush to get it done in the morning. Oliver, Adwen, and what seemed like Alana, Adwen's mom came to me up with the rest of them. They took the Knight Bus to King's Cross Station. They got in the station, and went through the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10 to get on platform 9¾. Platform 9¾ was packed with young witches and wizards saying goodbye to their parents, and boarding the train. The kids got their trunks and animals a board, said goodbye to their parents and boarded the train themselves. They split up into different apartments of the train. Keelin, James and Chavi went to the very front where all the 7th years, 6th years, prefects and Head boy and girl always sit. Hunter went to go sit with his 5th year friends. Ariel, Aileen, Larissa, went to the middle of the train where all their 4th year friends were sitting while Easter went to go sit with her 2nd year friends. Elijah, Luka, Adwen, Lilly, Rhea, and Kiran went to the end of the train. Elijah and Luka met up with another first year boy so they went and sat with him. Rhea, Kiran, Adwen, and Lilly all sat together. They were deep in conversation when an old with a trolley of food came by. "Anything from the trolley?" The old witch asked. "Yes. We'll take the lot." Kiran said as Adwen, Rhea, Lilly, and Kiran handed her some wizarding money. The witch gave them their treats and continued walking down the isle. The girls ate their treats with excitement. They had chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, pumpkin pasties, and more. Soon after they finished their snacks Chavi came by the compartment. "Hope you guys haven't spent all your money on snacks." Chavi said eyeing the pile of wrappings sitting beside Kiran. "No we still got plenty left." Lilly replied. "Anyway we are almost there so you might want to put on your uniform." Chavi said and then continued down the isle. They all got their uniforms from their trunks and went and changed into them. It was only fifteen minutes later when the train pulled to a stop. Chavi came bye, opened the compartment door and stood out side. Everyone was getting off the train and into the night. Once they were off the train they heard a loud bellow. "Firs' years this way!" said the voice. "Hey that's Hagrid." Kiran explained as they followed the voice. It led to a giant man holding a lantern. "Hullo there Kiran. Oh hullo there Rhea oh and Lilly." Hagrid said with a smile. "Hey Hagrid. Oh this is Adwen. She's Oliver Wood's stepdaughter." Kiran explained. "Oh hullo. I remember when your dad was 'ere at Hogwarts. A fine keeper tha' kid was." Hagrid replied as Adwen smiled. Once all the first years were gathered together Hagrid led them down to a big dark lake. Hogwarts castle looked like a bunch of lights floating in mid air since it was so hard to see in the dark and the windows were all lit. A lot of boats with lanterns lit were near the water's edge. The first years climbed into the boats and the boats took off at a slow pace. A fleet of boats crossed the lake led by Hagrid in the front boat. They crossed the lake with ease. When they neared the castle they saw that they were heading under a gigantic tunnel opening covered by string of ivy hanging down. The ivy lifted up as the boats passed through. They continued down a small channel with walls on both sides. They stopped at the end of the channel. Everyone got out of their boats and followed Hagrid through a door. They had to climb up a long staircase and through another door. They were in what looked like the dungeons. They climbed up another flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was an old witch dressed in black with square shaped glasses and black hair with gray streaks pulled tightly in a bun. "That's my aunt." Rhea whispered. "McGonagall's your aunt?" Adwen asked. "Yes." Rhea replied. "I remember her from your birthday party." Lilly said as McGonagall cleared her throat. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are about to be sorted into four possible houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will become your family during the school year. You will be taking classes with your fellow students. If you now follow me into the great hall, the sorting ceremony will begin." McGonagall explained. McGonagall turned around and walked down the hall towards two large shut doors. The first years followed as she opened the doors to the great hall. As the first years entered the hall they were amazed with the sights they saw. There were tons of students seated at four different tables. It looked like a sea of black because of all the robes and hats were identical. They looked up at the ceiling to be shocked at the beautiful night sky. Floating around the room were candles and not to mention a couple ghosts. McGonagall lead them down the center isle of the room. They stood in a clump near the front of the room in front of a long table full of teachers. 


	9. ch10 The Sorting

The Sorting  
  
McGonagall left the group then came carrying a three-legged stool and an old battered hat. She placed the stool down in front of the group of first years and placed the hat on top. McGonagall backed away and slit near the brim of the hat appeared. It opened up wider and began to speak.  
  
"You may be shocked and surprised to see, A talking hat as clever as me. Although I am old, you may agree, I will decide where you ought to be. In Gryffindor you may belong, If you are brave, courageous, and strong. A Ravenclaw that you may be, If you are witty and as smart as thee. It might be Hufflepuff that you will stay, For those determined and that do obey. Slytherin may be in your future still, For those shrewd and those who will fulfill. Do not be scared. Don't be afraid. Once the house is called my mind will be made. The house I call is where you do belong Do not doubt for I have never been wrong." There was a thunder of applause. Then McGonagall stepped up beside the hat with a roll of parchment in her hands, "Now when I call your name you will step up here, sit on the stool, and put the hat on your head. Once the hat calls out your house, you will then get up and sit at your house's table. Arley, Kali." A tall girl with shoulder length black hair walked up to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on her head. The hat only took a quick minute to decide. "SLYTHERIN!" They hat cried out as the Slytherin table cheered and Kali sat down. "Avalon, Devlin" A medium sized boy with dark brown hair stepped forward and put on the sorting hat. "GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted as Devlin walked towards the loud cheering of the Gryffindor table. "Brakeman, Holden" A small boy with spiky blonde hair walked up to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out and there was a loud roar as Holden sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Brooker, Griffin became the first Ravenclaw, while Cauldwell, Connor became another Hufflepuff. The sorting continued. Finch-Fletchley, Abbigale became a Hufflepuff. Jordan, Simba became another Gryffindor, while Johnston, Guinevere became a Ravenclaw. One kid went into Ravenclaw while two other kids went into Hufflepuff. Finally it came to Adwen. She became a Gryffindor. Macmillan, Charlie was then called up. A tall girl with short blonde hair walked up to the sorting hat. She became a Hufflepuff. Malfoy, Jessica became a Slytherin. Miller, Sebastian became another Gryffindor while another two kids were sorted into Slytherin, and two were added to Ravenclaw. "O'Neil, Rhea" McGonnagal called out as Rhea sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. "Hmm." The hat said. "Plenty of intelligence, very good wit. Oh very brave and courageous. I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out as Rhea jumped out of her seat, took the hat off, and sat with the cheering table of Gryffindors.  
  
Right after Rhea, O'Flannery, Dallas was called up. He became a Ravenclaw. Right after him Lilly was called up. The hat called out Gryffindor. Three more kids were added to Slytherin, four to Hufflepuff, and two to Ravenclaw. Star, Mackenzie became a Gryffindor, Stewart, Noah became a Ravenclaw, Taggart, Hope became another Ravenclaw, and Thompson, Takara became a Slytherin. Elijah was called up, then Kiran, and by the time Luka was called up the hat said "Too many Weasleys. Well I know exactly where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" All three of them became Gryffindors. Professor Dumbledore got up from his seat once Luka was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. 


	10. ch11 Gryffindor House

Gryffindor House  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Well I shouldn't keep the feast waiting. I know how hungry you all are. So let us begin." Dumbledore announce and then swished his hands. Suddenly food appeared on all the tables. Everyone began to eat. The older students at the tables began telling the first years what it was like at Hogwarts and living in the houses. The older students were explaining to the first years how fun it was watching the quidditch games. "It's mainly the older students that are on the quidditch team. I think we are actually going to start training the younger students for next year. Five of the quidditch members are in 7th year and the other two are in 6th year. This way we will be ready for next year." Chavi explained. "Well who's all on the team?" Adwen asked. "Well James and I are the Gryffindor beaters, and Keelin is the team's keeper. Kakra Jackson, Panyin Jackson, and Ramla Whittaker are the chasers. Oh and Tai Finnigan is the seeker." Chavi answered. Once everyone was stuffed full of food, Dumbledore stood up again and cleared his throat. "Before I send you off to bed I would just like to remind you of a few school rules. Firstly the forest is off bounds to everyone. Secondly Mr. Filch has posted a new list of inappropriate items to this years list. The list will be posted on Mr. Filch's door. Now will you all join me in singing the school song." Dumbledore said as he waved his hands and words appeared in the air. "Now pick your favourite tune to sing." "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Everyone sang all finishing at different times. Finally once everyone had finished singing Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled. "Wonderful. Now we must all go get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow classes begin." Dumbledore said with a gleeful tone. All the students got up and left through the doors.  
  
"Gryffindors follow me." Chavi said as she led them up the stairs and to the left. She led them up another staircase, and turned again. They all watched and whispered in amazement as they saw the portraits greeting them and welcoming them to Hogwarts. They noticed some of the staircases above them move. They continued down a hall and towards a large portrait of a rather big lady in an old fashioned pink dress. "Password?" The portrait asked. "Tolmiros liontari" Chavi called out as the portrait swung open revealing a hole to the Gryffindor house. Everyone climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. The older students went their separate ways up to their rooms. Chavi, James, a seventh year prefect named Ramla, and a sixth year boy named Jonah. "I am the Head Girl, and James, Ramla well Rami, and Jonah are prefects. If you get into trouble you will be answering to us along with the teachers. If we must we will take points off our own house. Don't cause trouble and you will stay on our good side. Now your things have already been taken up to your dormitories. Look around you. These are the people you will be spending your next seven years taking classes with. Now your rooms are up these stairs. Girls are on the left, boys are on the right." Chavi explained in a stern voice. "Oh two more things. Your flying lessons will start next Wednesday. We will be having quidditch try outs next week to train a new team for next year. If you are interested in joining the team, meet at the quidditch pitch Tuesday, September 15th after dinner. We'll have to start training the new recruits as soon as possible. Some of you already know that we are loosing five members next year. So now off to bed and get a good night's sleep. Classes start tomorrow and you will be getting your schedules at breakfast." James added. "You will notice once you get into your dorms that you have been given Gryffindor scarves and decals. The decals are to be put on your uniforms, robes, and winter coats. Well now off to bed." Rami said. The first years went up the stairs, boys turned right and the girls turned left towards their dormitories. When the girls walked in they noticed five four-poster beds. Each bed had a trunk at the foot of it. The girls found their trunks and noticed their new Gryffindor scarves, and decals had been put on top. They took out their uniforms, robes, and winter coats and stuck the decals on them. They then changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. 


	11. ch12 Classes

Classes  
  
Morning came in what seemed like a matter of minutes. Rhea woke up to a blue cat head right in her face. She screamed as the cat jumped off the bed. She noticed that the other girls were looking at her funny. Rhea laughed as the cat jumped onto Kiran's lap. The fur on the cat was now purple. "Hurry up Rhea. Breakfast is almost ready. Then we have to go to class." Kiran said. "Spectrum get off." She continued as the orange cat jumped off her and onto the floor. The girls quickly got changed then left their dormitory. There were some kids in the common room and others coming out from their doors. Rhea, Adwen, Kiran, Lilly, and Mackenzie went out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall. They found the Gryffindor table and sat down. Breakfast was already on the table. There was toast, oatmeal, muffins, cereal, juice, and jelly, peanut butter, marmalade, and honey for the toast. As soon as they began to eat they heard loud hooting coming from out side. Suddenly owls started pouring in from the windows and dropping letters and packages beside students. A newspaper landed beside Rhea, while a large package landed beside Kiran. Rhea opened the newspaper. It was an issue of the Daily Prophet. A note fell out from one of the pages. Rhea unfolded it and read:  
  
Dear Rhea, I hope you are enjoying school so far. I have sent in a subscription of the Daily Prophet for you. Well have fun. Love, Mom  
  
Rhea looked up and saw a delighted look on Kiran's face. She had just opened the package. It was a supply of treats. Kiran and Rhea switched notes. Kiran's was attached to a large package.  
  
Dear Kiran, I have included some treats for you, Rhea, Lilly, and any other girls that are in your house. Your dad says good luck and not to get into too much trouble. Love, Mom  
  
Rhea smiled as Kiran was searching through the package of goodies. There were homemade treacle tarts, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, Chocolate Frogs, homemade fudge, and peanut brittle. They decided to save it until after class. They figured they would all need it. They quickly finished their breakfast but before they could leave Chavi, James, Rami, and Jonah started handing out everyone's schedule. Rhea looked down at hers.  
  
Monday: 9:00 - Transfiguration Professor McGonagall 10:30 - Astronomy - with Ravenclaws - Professor Sinstra 12:00 - Lunch 1:30 - Double: History of Magic - Professor Binns  
  
Tuesday: 9:00 - Defense Against the Dark Arts - Professor Lupin 10:30 - Potions - With Slytherins - Professor Snape 12:00 - Lunch 1:30 - Charms Professor Flitwick  
  
Wednesday: 9:00 - Herbology - with Hufflepuffs - Professor Sprout 10:30 - History of Magic Professor Binns 12:00 - Lunch 1:30 - Double: Transfiguration Professor McGonagall  
  
Thursday: 9:00 - Potions - with Slytherins Professor Snape 10:30 - Charms Professor Flitwick 12:00 - Lunch 1:30 - Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Lupin  
  
Friday: 9:00 - History of Magic Professor Binns 10:30 - Transfiguration Professor McGonagall 12:00 - Lunch 1:30 - Double: Herbology - with Hufflepuffs - Professor Sprout  
  
*New schedules will be distributed every Monday at breakfast.  
  
"We have transfiguration first. Doesn't your aunt teach that Rhea?" Lilly asked. "Yeah." Rhea replied. "McGonagall's your aunt?" Mackenzie asked. "Yes she is. She's my dad's aunt." Rhea answered. "Well we should go get our things. Class starts in 15 minutes." Adwen said.  
  
They left the table and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. They went up to their dormitory, grabbed their bags and started putting their transfiguration supplies in it. They packed parchment, quills, inkwells, their wands, and their copies of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. They swung their bags over their shoulders and left the dorm. Luka, Elijah, Devlin, Sebastian, and Simba were all sitting on the couches with their bags beside them. 


	12. ch13 Transfiguration

Transfiguration  
  
"Well off to transfiguration we go." Elijah said. "Pure torture." Luka added.  
  
Everyone laughed as they all left the common room. They walked over to Professor McGonagall's classroom with five minutes to spare. They sat down two to a table. Kiran and Rhea at one table, Adwen and Lilly beside them at another table. Behind Kiran and Rhea, Luka and Elijah sat down, with Mackenzie and Devlin. Sebastian and Simba sat at the other table. They noticed that a tabby cat with square markings around its eyes was sitting on McGonagall's desk. Sebastian asked where McGonagall was then suddenly the cat jumped into the air. Before the cat's paws touched the group it had changed into Professor McGonagall. The whole class gasped and clapped. "Thank you. Now can any of you tell what I am?" McGonagall asked as the whole class shot up their hands. "Sebastian?" McGonagall asked. "You're an animagus." Sebastian answered. "Very right you are. Now how many of you have older brothers or sisters or relatives that go or that did go to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked as everyone raised his or her hands except Mackenzie, and Sebastian. She continued. "Very interesting. Well let's waste no more time and get right into work. But first I must take the register. Avalon, Devlin? Ah yes, Hayden's brother. Jordan, Simba? You wouldn't happen to be Lee Jordan's son would you?" Simba nodded. "I taught your father when he was at school. Lesley, Adwen? Whom are you related to?" "Oliver Wood is my stepfather and my two older stepsisters are Kylie and Kristin Wood." Adwen explained. "Oh I remember Oliver. Fine keeper he was and quidditch captain. Kylie was very good at transfiguration but Kristin was much better at charms. Well on with the register. Miller, Sebastian. Oh I see you there. O'Neil, Rhea." McGonagall said as she gave her a smile. "Potter, Lilly. Harry and Hermione's daughter? Your brother James is in 7th year right?" Lilly gave McGonagall a nod. "Star, Mackenzie? Oh and three Weasleys to add to the list. Elijah, Kiran, and Luka. Now whose kids are you?" McGonagall asked with a smile. "Well I am Ron and Pavarti's daughter and Elijah and Luka are George and Alicia's sons." Kiran explained. "Oh that explains it then. Well it's so good to see my old students' children and some new faces. Well on to work. Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic that you will learn at Hogwarts. Do not fool around in my class or you will never come back. I do not tolerate ignorance. Now open up your copy of A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration to page 15. Please read from page 15 to 19 and take thorough notes." Everyone opened their bags and pulled out A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. They flipped to page 15 and they all began to silently read. All that was heard was pages being flipped, the dipping sound of quills being dipped into inkwells and the scratching of quills on parchment. After about a half an hour everyone was finished.  
  
"Now one person from each group please come up to the front and grab two matches. Then I will explain our next task." McGonagall said as Kiran, Adwen, Simba, Elijah, and Devlin went up to the front, collected the matches, and sat back down. "One match per partner. With the matches in front of you, you will be transfiguring them into needles. I do not expect you to accomplish this task but some may be able to transfigure their match. Well now. Let's get started." McGonagall explained. The kids spent the next half an hour trying to transfigure their matches. Rhea's match had turned into a wooden needle while Kiran had a metal needle but a white head of a match on the end. The other kids had the same problems. Devlin's match kept rolling over whenever he tried to change it. Simba nearly lit the whole classroom on fire. When he tried to transfigure it the match caught on fire and so did the desk. Luckily McGonagall was passing by at the time and put out the flames. By the end of the class everyone groaned as McGonagall gave them homework to practice transfiguring the match. She also told them to read pages 20 to 25 and write thorough notes. She then dismissed the class. They all walked back up to the common room and into their dormitories. They switched their transfiguration books for their telescope. They then grabbed their bags and ran up to the south tower to their astronomy classroom. They had to walk all the way up to the south tower. They went up the stairs to a landing. There was an open trap door with a ladder leaned against one of the sides. They climbed up the ladder and entered a classroom with telescopes and desks. Professor Sinstra, a tall witch with long brow hair pulled back in a braid and robes of deep blue, was sitting at a desk in front of the class. As they sat down they noticed the Ravenclaws in the classroom. "Welcome to Astronomy. I am Professor Sinstra. This will be the only daytime Astronomy class that you will have. The next astronomy class that you will have will be at midnight. Since your astronomy classes are so late at night you will only have one a week." Professor Sinstra explained while walking up and down the rows of desks. "This class is just to get a feel for what you know about astronomy. Now who can tell me what is the name of the galaxy that our solar system is in?" Everyone raised his or her hands. "Griffin Brooker?" "The Milky Way galaxy?" the Ravenclaw boy answered. "Right you are. Now who can tell me what is the closet star to our solar system other than the sun?" Professor Sinstra replied as a couple students raised their hands. "Rhea O'Neil?" "Alpha Centauri?" Rhea answered. "Correct. It seems you guys know a fair bit about astronomy. Who knows some constellations that we are able to observe this month?" Professor Sinstra asked as everyone raised his or her hands again. "Christine Kilarney?" "The Big Dipper and Little Dipper." The Ravenclaw girl answered. "Very good. Now who can tell me another one? How about Adwen Lesley." Professor Sinstra replied. "Cassiopeia and Cygnus." Adwen answered.  
  
"Excellent. There are many constellations in the night sky. There are a few that can only be seen in certain seasons. The Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, and Cassiopeia are some of the few that can be seen all year round in the northern hemisphere. Cygnus is the Northern Cross or the swan. It is one of the constellations visible from July to September. Another summer constellation is the summer triangle. Can anyone tell me which three stars make up that constellation? How about Noah Stewart." Professor Sinstra said. "Deneb, Vega, and Altair." The Ravenclaw boy answered with delight. "Right you are. Now who can tell me which constellation Altair is part of? Mackenzie Star?" Professor Sinstra asked. "Aquila." Mackenzie answered. "Very good. Now for homework." Professor Sinstra started as the class moaned. "Yes I know you all hate homework but this should be a piece of cake. For homework you will all right one piece of parchment on the constellations that are seen from October to December. It will be due next week. Some of you may be able to finish it in class today. I don't give much homework. This way you don't have to scramble to get things done with the homework from your other classes. Well get to work." The class got out their parchment, quills, and ink and started writing their essays. By the end of class, most of the students already finished their essays. There were only a couple kids from each house that had a couple more lines to write. "Okay so hand in your essays next Monday. Please remember your telescopes for next class. Oh I almost forgot. Five points for everyone who answered one of my questions." Professor Sinstra said as the class left the classroom. The girls went up to their dormitory, flung their bags down, took out their telescopes and packed their History of Magic books. They picked up their bags once again and went down to the great hall. The tables were packed with students. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down to begin eating. "So that was the only astronomy class that we will be having during the day?" Lilly asked. "Yup. Next Monday you will see that you will be starting your midnight astronomy classes. You only have astronomy once a week because the classes are so late." Rami answered. "When do you get to start taking subjects like Divination and stuff?" Kiran asked. "Not until third year. I know it's long to wait but it's worth it. Divination is so interesting." Rami said. "I would like to try arithmancy I think." Rhea explained. "Yeah it's really interesting. I took arithmancy and care for magical creatures." Jonah replied. 


	13. ch14 NEWTs and OWLs

N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s  
  
After lunch they walked off to their History of Magic class. They sat down in their seats and Professor Binns entered in through the blackboard. They noticed that Professor Binns was well dead. He was a ghost. "Welcome to A History of Magic. You will very rarely use a wand in this class. It's mainly writing essays, reading your text books and having class discussions." Professor Binns started, "Now will you please take out your copy of A History of Magic and read chapter one on Merlin." Everyone flipped open their books and started reading like they had done in transfiguration. They flipped their pages trying not to fall asleep. Finally with fifteen minutes left in class everyone finished. "Well since you are all done you can get a head start on your homework. Your homework will be one roll of parchment essay on what you have learned about Merlin. Please include what he did, why was he so important in wizarding history, the time that he lived, and any other interesting facts." Binns said as there was a loud groan. Finally class had ended and they all ran out of the classroom as fast as they could and back up to the Gryffindor common room. They dropped their bags in their rooms then slumped down in the chairs in the common room. The older students started entering in from their classes. "So how did you guys enjoy your first classes?" Aileen asked the first years. "They were fine. Astronomy and Transfiguration were pretty cool but Professor Binns is so boring." Rhea explained. "He always is. You better get used to it. The only exciting thing that ever happens in his class is when he enters the room through the chalk board." Kasinda a fourth year Gryffindor explained while her twin sisters Kakra and Panyin walked over with Rami and Chavi. "So having fun?" Kakra asked. "Not really. It's only the first day and we already have homework!" Sebastian complained. "Don't worry. You have a couple days to finish it. Most teachers don't give too much homework." Panyin said. "Yeah that's what Professor Sinstra said." Kiran said. "Just wait until you get to seventh year. You get to take your N.E.W.T.s." Kakra exclaimed. "What are N.E.W.T.s?" Devlin asked looking very worried. "Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests." Rami explained. "You don't have to worry about those for a long time though. You'll have to take your O.W.L.s in fifth year before then." Chavi explained.  
  
"O.W.L.s are Ordinary Wizarding Levels. They aren't too hard as long as you know what your doing." Panyin explained.  
  
"Stop scaring the first years. They have a long time to wait before they have to take those tests." Ariel called over while in the middle of a game of wizarding chess with Larissa. Dinner came at 5:30. The Gryffindors left the common room and walked down to the great hall. The dinner wasn't as fancy as the sorting ceremony the night before had been. There was a variety of food and everyone ate as much as they wanted. The Gryffindors finished their dinner then headed back up to their common room to start their homework and hang out. 


	14. ch15 Archimedes

Archimedes  
  
Some kids played wizarding chess, gobstones, and the Gryffindor quidditch team had their first practice when they got back from dinner. Kiran, Rhea, Mackenzie, Adwen and Lilly sat at one of the tables and did their homework. They had their books propped open while writing madly on their parchment. "Why are you doing your homework?" Elijah asked sitting down in an extra seat beside Lilly. "It's a complete waste of time. You have days to finish it." Luka added while taking Kiran's book away from her. "For your information, we are getting it done so we don't have to scramble at the last minute to get it done." Rhea said ripping the book away from Luka and passing it back to Kiran. "Yeah and besides, we are going to get more homework tomorrow. Why not get this stuff done now and then we wont have a big load to do tomorrow." Lilly replied. "I still think it's pointless." Elijah said. "And that attitude is what's going to get you bad grades." Kiran said as Elijah and Luka stuck their tongues out at her. "Oh that's mature." Mackenzie said with a smirk. The girls finished their homework then went off to bed. Rhea had got up earlier than the others. She nearly woke up the rest of the girls by almost stepping on Spectrum when she got out of bed. Mackenzie's mouse Sandwich was sleeping quietly in its cage. Rhea got dressed, scribbled a note to the girls, grabbed her bag packed with her Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff and then headed down to the owlery. The owlery was a large room with hundreds of owls. The floor was covered with straw and bits of owl droppings. Rhea's owl Archimedes was snoozing in between Lilly and Adwen's owls. Archimedes lifted his head from under his wing and flew down to Rhea. He rested himself on her shoulder. "Good morning." Rhea said to Archimedes as the owl gently nipped her ear. "I need you to send this to my parents." Rhea continued as the tied a scroll of parchment to the owl's leg. Archimedes flew off out the window as Rhea left the owlery. Rhea then walked to the great hall and spotted Kiran, Mackenzie, Lilly, and Adwen sitting at the Gryffindor table. Rhea walked over and joined them. She explained that she had only gone to the owlery to send her parents a letter to tell them how things were going. They quickly finished their breakfast, met up with the first year Gryffindor boys and headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. A medium sized wizard with light-brown-gray hair was sitting at his desk beside the door. He greeted them as they walked in the class. They took their seats as Professor Lupin stood up. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Usually I would start you off with bookwork and save the creatures for third years. I have noticed though that you guys are smarter than you seem. Dumbledore and myself have agreed to start you guys with creatures such as Boggarts, Hinkypunks, Red Caps, and Grindylows. So will you all please grab your wands and bags and move out of the way while I move the desks back." Professor Lupin explained as he grabbed his wand muttered a quick spell and all the desks suddenly piled up neatly against the wall. The chairs were still where they had been before the desks had moved. "Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Lupin asked as people's hands shot up. "Lilly Potter?" "A Boggart is a shape-shifter that changes into someone's worst fear." Lilly explained. "Excellent! Take five points for Gryffindor. Ah, Mr. Jordan would you please take that gum out from under that chair and put it in the waste bin? I would hate to think what Mr. Filch would do if he caught you sticking gum underneath a chair." Lupin exclaimed as Simba bashfully got up and put his gum in the waste bin. "Now shall we continue? The Boggart that we will be working with is inside this drawer." Lupin said as he pointed to his desk drawer and there was a loud banging coming from inside. "This Boggart has not yet chosen a form. No one has ever found out what a Boggart looks like when it is alone. As Lilly said it changes into someone's worst fear. Whoever stands before a Boggart will soon have their worst fear in front of them. Has anyone figured out why we have an advantage over this Boggart? Luka?" "Since there is a lot of us the Boggart is confused?" Luka answered. "Exactly. Now." Lupin started while giving a mischievous look towards Simba who was looking under his desk. "Class here is a little spell you will have to keep note up. Waddiwasi!" Lupin called out. Suddenly Simba fell back in his chair and started coughing. Everyone turned his or her heads towards him. Simba got up and was holding a piece of gum covered with bogies. The whole class let out an 'ew' and laughed. Simba then walked up to the front and threw the gum in the waste bin. "I warned you Mr. Jordan. Do not stick your gum underneath your chair. Now you may be excused to go wash your hands in the washroom." Lupin said in a firm voice. Simba left the classroom as Lupin explained to the class what the 'Waddiwasi' charm did. Lupin did not continue the lesson until Simba had come back. 


	15. ch16 The Dancing Bug

The Dancing Bug  
  
"Now as I was saying. It is always best to have a greater number than one when dealing with a Boggart. The Boggart will become confused. It does not know which form to change into. Should it become a man-eating zombie or a flesh-eating slug? I do remember this one time a Boggart became so confused that it turned itself into half a slug. Not very frightening now is it. The one way to defeat a Boggart is laughter. You must change the Boggart into something that you think is funny. The charm that you will need to finish the Boggart is 'Riddikulus!'" Lupin explained. "Riddikulus" the class repeated. "Very good but this is not the only thing you need to defeat a Boggart. Will someone please volunteer for a demonstration?" Lupin asked as everyone's hand shot up. "How about Ms. O'Neil?" Rhea stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Now Ms. O'Neil. What is your worst fear?" "Umm... my worst fear? I don't know. No one has ever asked me that before." Rhea answered. "You can't think of anything? Well we will just have to find out now will we? Are you okay with this Rhea?" Lupin asked as Rhea nodded. Lupin backed away and so did the class leaving Rhea in front of Lupin's desk. Lupin muttered a quick spell and his drawer burst out of the desk. Suddenly out of the drawer crawled a giant wood bug. The bug looked like it was six feet long. Rhea screamed and jumped back. Lupin jumped in front and the Boggart turned into a big bright orb. Lupin yelled 'Riddikulus' and the Boggart popped back into the drawer and back into the desk. Rhea was stunned. "Okay so now that we have figured out your fear we can now are on track to defeating the Boggart. Now Rhea. Can you think of any way to make the bug more humorous?" Lupin asked. "Yes I have an idea how." Rhea answered. "Okay then. When the Boggart bugs come out I want you to concentrate on that thought and yell out 'Riddikulus'. For the rest of you. When I call you forward I want you to concentrate on how to make your worst fear humorous. Now Rhea we are going to back off giving you a clear shot at the Boggart." Lupin explained while Rhea nodded. Lupin cast another spell and the Boggart bug came crawling out of the drawer. "RIDDIKULUS!" Rhea cried out as the Boggart made a 'pop' sound and the bug stood up with top hat and a cane and started singing show tunes. Everyone laughed. "Adwen Lesley." Lupin called out as Rhea stepped back and Adwen stepped forward. Suddenly the Boggart made another 'pop' and changed into a giant clown. Adwen called out "Riddikulus" and the clown was squirted in the face with a giant squirting flower. Lupin then called up Simba Jordan. The Boggart changed into a giant ogre. Simba called out 'Riddikulus' and the ogre was knocked out with a large banana cream pie.  
  
Kiran then stepped up to try her luck. The Boggart turned into a teddy bear. After Kiran called out "Riddikulus", it became decapitated. (Later on, Rhea asked "Why a teddy bear?" "When I was five, I got a teddy bear from my uncles Fred and George." Kiran replied. "You say that as if it's supposed to make sense." "They charmed it to try and decapitate all my other stuffed animals." "Oh.") The whole class had a chance to battle the Boggart. The Boggart went from a giant spider to a banshee, to a dragon. The Boggart became very confused. It started popping from one frightening thing to another. Lupin finally stepped in front and put the Boggart back in his desk. "Great job. Five points to everyone. Now for a little break because I know you all have or will have loads of homework there will be no homework." There was a load cheer from the class. "I expect you all to be prepared to work next class though. You are dismissed." Lupin said as everyone left the classroom with glee. The first years went up to their dormitories, dropped off their Defense Against the Dark Arts things and replaced them with their Potions supplied. They then headed down to the dungeons for their class. Professor Snape was standing behind a simmering cauldron as they entered the class. The Slytherins started entering in right after them. They all took their seats.  
  
"This is Potions. You will have no need for wands in this class. I do not tolerate idiocy or foolishness in this class. Few of you will learn to enjoy the simmering of a cauldron and respect the usefulness of Potions. I can teach you many things in this class but it will be up to you to decide if you want to succeed in this class. Now listen while I take the register." Snape said in a strict voice. "Avalon, Devlin." Devlin called out a "here" as he raised his hand. Kiran's face turned as red as her hair as Devlin spoke. "Do not speak in my class unless you are told to." Snape yelled out as Devlin put his hand down and his face turned red. Snape continued through the Gryffindors and stopped at Lilly's name. "Potter, Lilly." Snape spat out as Lilly silently raised her hand. He gave her a dark sort of look and continued through the register. He finally spat out Luka's name then moved on to the Slytherins. He called out the Slytherins much more cheerfully than the Gryffindors. He stopped at "Malfoy, Jessica." He asked if her father was Draco Malfoy, which it was. Jessica gave a smirk little look. Snape continued down the list. "Now to test your intelligence to see if you actually opened a book over summer holidays. Ms. Weasley. Can you tell me what Veritaserum is?" Snape asked Kiran coldly. "Veritaserum is a very powerful truth potion. The most powerful one available I believe." Kiran answered nervously. "Are you willing to risk your life on it Ms. Weasley?" Snape spat out as Kiran looked nervously at Rhea and Rhea nodded. "Yes. I am willing to risk my life on it." Kiran said gaining confidence. "Are you willing to risk Ms. O'Neil's life on it?" Snape snapped at Kiran. "Yes I am willing to risk Rhea's life on it." Kiran answered as Rhea looked at Kiran with a look of great horror on her face. Rhea had no doubt in her mind that Snape would do something to either Kiran or herself if Kiran were wrong. "Well lucky for you, your answer was correct. Do not be too confident in the future. Next time you risk someone's life you might just be wrong." Snape said very coldly. "Hey you still got it right." Adwen whispered to Kiran who's face was now red with embarrassment. The class set to work straight away brewing the potions that they were supposed to be making. The potion was to cure boils. Snape made everyone test it on themselves at the end of class. He cast a spell so that everyone a mild case of boils. Most of the Gryffindors had brewed their potions correctly but Snape took 10 points off Gryffindor for them being "insolent know-it-alls". Only a few of the Slytherins brewed their potions correctly. Snape awarded them 5 points each for their effort. The students that had not brewed their potions correctly Snape removed their boils straight away except for the few Gryffindors. Snape claimed he ran out of the potion to cure boils so they rushed down to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey could remove them. 


	16. ch17 Feathers and Brooms

Feathers and Brooms  
  
The bell rang and the Gryffindors ran out of the class faster than they had after History of Magic class. They ran up to the Gryffindor common room, changed their books for Charms and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. They all were in deep conversation about the lesson they just had. "What does Snape have against us anyway? Stupid, slimy, git!" Luka exclaimed. "I know. I mean he just happened to run out of the boil-curing potion once Simba and Sebastian's turn had come to cure their boils. It's ludicrous!" Mackenzie replied with anger. "I even saw his cauldron. It was still half full! Why hasn't he been fired already!" Adwen said slamming a fist down on the table spilling her soup. "No one would believe us. Loads of people have complained before and has that done anything? No. We just have to suck it up." Kiran explained. "Let me guess, you guys just had potions didn't you?" James said walking over with Hunter and Devlin's older brother Hayden. "How can you tell?" Devlin answered in a sarcastic voice. "Don't worry. Snape is always looking for anyway possible to take points off Gryffindor. He sets a goal for himself to take off at least fifty points a day." Hayden explained with a reassuring voice. They quickly finished their lunch and headed off to Charms. The Gryffindors were glad to see that Simba and Sebastian joined them in class boil-free. They were learning the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell. They had to levitate the feather that was on top of their desks. When half the class' feathers were flying up in the air Professor Flitwick fell off his books with sheer joy. He awarded the Gryffindors ten points for their accomplishments. "Well at least we got back the points we lost in potions!" Sebastian said happily. "Yeah as long as we can keep this up Snape will have a hard time trying to make Gryffindor loose points." Elijah explained. "Lets just hope that we can still make more points so we can get Gryffindor in the lead." Lilly replied. "I don't care if we're in the lead or not as long as the Slytherins don't walk away with the house cup." Rhea said with a look of disgust on her face. They walked up to the Gryffindor common room and finished their homework before dinnertime. Dinner went by fast. They went back up to the common room and the quidditch team was ready to go out for another practice. They asked the first years if they wanted to watch the practice so of course they went and watched. The first years were amazed at how coordinated the team was. It was almost like seeing professional quidditch. The Gryffindors that had come from muggle families who had never seen a game of quidditch in their lives were simply astounded. The first years had to duck a couple times due to a speeding bludger that one of the chasers had swerved around. After practice everyone was so excited that no one could fall asleep. Chavi finally told everyone to be quiet and go to sleep or she would have to call Professor McGonagall up to the Gryffindor tower. After that everyone fell asleep quite quickly. Most of them were dreaming about quidditch. Soon came the day when the first years had their flying lessons. The Gryffindors had their lesson with the Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs sat around talking in the courtyard while waiting for Madame Hooch. Shooting Star brooms were lying on the ground but no one dared to go near them because they knew that they would be expelled if their feet left the ground without adult supervision. "I can't wait until the lesson starts. My dad taught me how to fly years ago but it is so much fun." Charlie Macmillan a Hufflepuff girl squealed with delight. "I just want to play quidditch." Elijah replied. "My dad took me to see a couple games. It was fascinating. I wouldn't mind trying out chaser." Abbigale Finch-Fletchley another Hufflepuff girl explained. "That's enough class." A short witch with gray hair had just walked towards them from the castle. "Today will be your first flying lesson. Now please stand beside one of the brooms on the ground." Madame Hooch said in a strict voice as everyone quickly stood beside a broom. "Now put your right hand over the broom and say up." Everyone did as they were told. They stretched their right hands over their broom and yelled up. Only a few kids actually got their broom up on the first try. Among those were Rhea, Kiran, Luka, Charlie, Lilly, and Holden (the small, blonde haired boy they saw at the sorting ceremony). Kids kept yelling up at their brooms. Some of the brooms had either rolled over, smacked kids in the face or just not moved at all. Finally after about fifteen minutes everyone had their brooms clutched in their right hands. Madame Hooch told them to firmly grip their broom and how to mount them so they wont fall off the end. "Now on my whistle have a good kick off from the ground, fly up a few feet above the ground, hover for a few minutes, leaning forward slightly then come back to the ground." Madame Hooch explained picking up her whistle from around her neck. "One-two-three!" Madame Hooch said as she blew hard into her whistle. The students flew up a couple feet above the ground. Mackenzie, who had never been on a broom in her life, was shaking madly. After a few seconds she flew back down and dismounted. Mackenzie was not the only one having problems flying. Sebastian, and a couple of the Hufflepuffs were pretty shaky on their brooms. After a few minutes everyone's feet were planted on the ground. "Now lets try actually flying. Next time you go up slightly lean forward on your broom and it should move forward. To turn just lean slightly to the side that you would like to turn and your broom should follow. Depending on how far you lean forward will determine your speed. On my whistle now, one-two-three." Madame Hooch blew her whistle once again. The students spent the rest of their lesson zooming around the field and seeing how fast they could go on the old brooms. Madame Hooch had to tell Kiran and Rhea off for racing across the field, seeing how sharp of a turn they could make then racing back and nearly knocking Adwen and Simba off their brooms. The lesson was quite enjoyable. After the lesson the excitement was very high. The Gryffindors couldn't wait for the quidditch tryouts the following week. 


	17. ch18 The Start of Quidditch

The Start of Quidditch  
  
Next week came by rather fast. It was spent taking classes on weekdays and homework at night. On the weekends the first years spent talking, exploring the grounds, and playing either wizarding chess, exploding snap, or gobstones. The first years went down to visit Hagrid every couple of nights. He told the ones whose parents had gone to Hogwarts what it was like then. Finally came the night of quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team. "Now. Most of you most likely will not make the team. I am sorry but there aren't enough positions. But for those who make it we will be welcoming you to participate in quidditch practices throughout the year." Tai explained. "There are times throughout the year though that our players will get - er - injured. It happens more times than we would like. We will be asking some to spare for us. So practice hard." Keelin added. "You'll be fine as long as you watch out for bludgers. We can't always get them so always keep your eyes peeled." James said. "Don't worry. No one has died in uh years.." Panyin started. "More like months." Kakra added. "Well I think it would be closer to days." Panyin said with a smile as she looked at the horrified faces of the first years. The second and third years that were trying out already knew that this was not true. "She's just joking you guys. No one has died in years. Sure someone has disappeared the odd time or got knocked out by a bludger but they're always fine in a week or two." Kakra laughed. "They always do this just to scare you a bit but you must always pay attention to the game around you. You never know what will happen." Rami said reassuringly. "Well let's get on with the tryouts. Anyone who is trying out for chaser please stand beside Panyin, Kakra, and Rami. Whoever is trying out for beater stand beside James and myself. For those who would like to try out for seeker stand beside Tai, and whoever is trying out for keeper stand beside Keelin." Chavi explained. The students split up into the different groups. Rhea, and Luka were the only ones to try out for beaters. It seemed that everyone else was either too scared or not interested in the position. Kiran, and a tall second year boy called Brynn stood beside Tai. Elijah, Sebastian, Simba, and tiny second year girl named Kyleigh tried out for chaser. A tough- looking third year girl named Brianna, and a mid sized third year boy named Warren tried out for Keeper. Everyone started training right away. Rhea and Luka were the only ones that had a secure spot on the team. Chavi and James started teaching them moves and tips right away. Kiran and Brynn were only training for a spare because Tai was one of the students that were not leaving at the end of this year. Kiran was swooping throughout the players trying to catch the snitch before Brynn got to it. Kiran was much smaller than Brynn so it was easier to move quickly and got the snitch a fair amount of times more than Brynn. Panyin, Kakra, and Rami were working Elijah, Kyleigh, Sebastian, and Simba really hard. They had them catching and throwing the quaffle to each other while racing to the other end tying not to get knocked off by Panyin, Kakra, or Rami. They had some practice shots on Brianna and Warren. By the end of the practice everyone was very tired. "That was a great practice guys." Rami exclaimed with delight. "This is going to make the decision really tough. Just to remind you all that there are only seven positions. Two of the choices will not be playing full games until Tai and James are out of school." Keelin explained. "We will announce the results in the common room tomorrow night. Hopefully by then our decision will be made." Chavi added. 


	18. ch19 The Bat

The Bat  
  
The next day seemed to pass so slowly. Double history of magic for the last class of the day didn't help either. Professor Binns talked endlessly about useless curriculum. Devlin was told off by Professor Binns for falling asleep and knocking his ink well off the desk, much to the amusement of Kiran (who was told off too for not paying attention as Professor Binns listed the names of the troll leaders in the great troll rebellion of who knows what year). Devlin wasn't the only one falling asleep in that class. Some had propped up their books so that Professor Binns didn't notice them snoozing behind them. Adwen spent the lesson looking at her watch telling people after every minute had gone by. They all began to count down the last ten seconds of the class then sprinted as fast as they could to the Gryffindor tower. They finished their homework then went down to dinner. Everyone who had tried out for the quidditch team gulped down his or her food as fast as they could and raced back up to the common room. The Gryffindor quidditch team members were taking their time trying to work out some last minute decisions. Finally the quidditch team entered the common room through the portrait and they were bombarded with anxious kids. They had to push through the large crowed and had to stand up on tables and chairs to be seen and heard by the other students. Even kids who did not try out crowded around to see who had made the team. Chavi, who was standing on top of a table, cleared her throat but no one stopped to listen. "HEY LISTEN UP!" Chavi yelled at the top of her lungs as everyone in the room suddenly became very quiet. "We have all finally come to a decision." She continued. "Rami has the list of the new quidditch team members." "Okay so when I call your name please come up and grab a quidditch robe." Rami said. "For the position of beater there were only two who tried out. One will play regularly next year while the other will spare but will play regularly the year after. James would you do the honour?" "Certainly. Rhea O'Neil is the beater who will be playing regularly next year and Luka Weasley will be playing regularly the year after. Congratulations." James announced while there was a loud cheering coming from the Gryffindors. Rhea and Luka walked up to the front and collected their robes. "For the position of keeper that will be Brianna Williamson." Keelin announced as Brianna walked up to the front as Rhea and Luka had done. "The new chasers are Kyleigh McTavish, Elijah Weasley, and Sebastian Miller. Simba Jordan will assume the position of commentator. I am sorry to say that Mike Johnston has well um. had a little accident in charms class and will be unable to talk for a while." Panyin explained while there were a lot of disappointing 'aws' from some of the older students at the news of Mike. "The new spare seeker will be Kiran Weasley. Kiran will be playing regular games the year after next." Tai explained. "I think everyone deserves a round of applause for their hard efforts and great work." Kakra called out as the whole Gryffindor common room burst out in applause. "I just have a few words to say." A voice said coming from beside the portrait hole as everyone in the common room turned his or her heads to see whom it was. Professor McGonagall walked through the crowd and up to where the quidditch team was standing. She had a look of delight on her face as she stood up in front of the Gryffindors. She clasped her hands together and cleared her throat. "I would just like to congratulate all of the new quidditch team members and I hope to see all of you supporting Gryffindor at our game in two weeks. I hope we continue or winning streak for quidditch." Professor McGonagall stated as the common room burst into cheers. "I would also like a word with the new quidditch members and Simba." She continued. The rest of the common room went on finishing their homework, playing games, reading, or just heading off to bed. McGonagall lead the new quidditch team members out of the common room and down to her office. She motioned them to take a seat. "I would just like to congratulate you all on joining the quidditch team. I hope you can continue winning the quidditch cup for Gryffindor. Well done. Practices are every Tuesday and Thursday night and every second Sunday morning. If you would like to see a copy of "Which Broomstick" then please feel free to ask me. If you have to spare you will normally find out a week or so before the match. That will hopefully leave you enough time to order a broom if you do not yet have one. If you are unable to get a broomstick by then I am sure one of the older students will let you borrow theirs. Well now off to bed." McGonagall said as the kids stood up and headed out of the room. "Rhea could I have a word?" McGonagall asked. "Yeah sure. Kiran go on ahead. I'll meet up with you in the common room." Rhea said as Kiran looked confused. "Okay sure." Kiran answered while leaving the room with Luka, Elijah, Sebastian, and Simba. "Well done Rhea. Your mother and father will be very proud of you." McGonagall said with a delighted tone in her voice. "Thanks. So is it true that you used to play quidditch when you were here?" Rhea asked her aunt. "Yes it is true. It was a very long time ago. I had played chaser." McGonagall answered. "Wow. Did you ever win the quidditch cup?" Rhea asked with interest. "Yes we won the cup a couple times. Well if you ever need help choosing out a broom or with any quidditch help just ask one of the older players or myself. Oh and before I forget I have something for you." McGonagall replied while she opened her cupboard and pulled out a wooden box. "I would like you to have this. As soon as Chavi had told me you got beater I sent in an order by owl to get you this." McGonagall said lifting a beater bat from the box. "Wow! Thank you!" Rhea said with surprise as McGonagall handed her the bat.  
  
The bat was made of oak and it was so smooth. In gold writing near the handle of the bat was writing "Rhea O'Neil". Rhea hugged her aunt then McGonagall sent Rhea off to bed. As soon as Rhea got back up to the common room she saw Kiran waiting for her in an armchair near the fire. "What did McGonagall want?" Kiran asked with suspicion. "She just wanted to congratulate me and give me this." Rhea said as she handed Kiran the beater bat. "Wow! This is so cool. This must of cost a lot. She must really like you." Kiran said while observing the bat. "Well I'm her youngest niece." Rhea said as her and Kiran laughed and went to bed. 


	19. ch20 Detention

Detention  
  
Thursday was not quite as joyful as the day before. The first years weren't looking forward to it either. Even though the day started off with Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts they had to suffer through double potions in the afternoon. Most of the students were hoping that Defense Against the Dark Arts would last as long as it could. They were staring Hinkypunks. The lesson seemed to end as soon as it began. Lunch went by just as fast. They all slumped to the dungeons to find the Slytherins all sitting in their seats smirking. Snape was standing up in front of the class talking. The Gryffindors entered the class and sat down in their seats. Snape had already started the lesson. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat as the kids sat down in their seats. "What for?" Adwen asked. "For being late and interrupting my class. You should be thankful that I am not taking anymore points off Gryffindor." Snape answered with an annoyed tone in his voice. "But we weren't late! Lunch just ended not even five minutes ago. Class shouldn't even have started yet." Rhea yelled out completely in shock. "Class starts when I say it starts. You are late." Snape said. "I thought there was a set time when all the classes start." Kiran said. "It doesn't matter what you think. It is what I decide on. Five points more from Gryffindor! Would you like to keep going?" Snape said coldly. "Hey she was just stating her opinion. How can you persecute someone for their opinion!?!" Rhea yelled out at Snape. "Five more points from Gryffindor. You would do well to learn your place you insolent girl." Snape spat out as there was snickering from the Slytherins. "Hey you can't do this!" Kiran exclaimed. "Yes I can. Just watch me. Detention for both you and Ms. O'Neil! If you should choose to continue this I think we can arrange a meeting with the headmaster!" Snape yelled out throwing a look that could kill at Rhea and Kiran. Rhea and Kiran looked at each other and spent the rest of the class silent and scowling at Snape. They finished their notes on shrinking potions and the bell rang for the end of class. The Slytherins left the room in laughter. The Gryffindors tried to race out of the class but Snape called Kiran and Rhea back. After about twenty minutes Kiran and Rhea stormed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. "Detention! Can you believe it!?! This is ludicrous! Dumbledore wont stand for this!" Rhea cried out throwing her books down on an empty chair. "What happened?" Aileen asked walking over towards Rhea and Kiran with Ariel, Larissa, and Tatyana (another 4th year Gryffindor). "Snape! Gave us both detention!" Kiran said with her face bright red with anger. "What for?" Tatyana asked. "Well we arrived at class on time and Snape took off points because he said we were late." Kiran explained. "That's not all. We asked Snape why he took off the points. His excuse was because he can. So Kiran said that she thought that there was a set time for all classes to start. Snape said that it didn't matter what she thought." Rhea started. "And then Rhea stood up for me and asked how he can persecute someone for saying their opinion. Then Snape took off more points and said for Rhea to learn her place and called her an insolent girl!" Kiran explained. "Then Kiran told him that he couldn't do that and Snape gave us detention!" Rhea said while her fists were shaking with fury. "That is so unfair! Tell Dumbledore or McGonagall." Larissa suggested. "Yeah. Aunt Minerva would listen. Just go to her right now and tell her what you said to us. She'd agree that he was being unfair and might get you out of detention. She should be in her office." Aileen said. "Okay. We'll be back soon." Rhea said. Rhea and Kiran quickly left the common room. They walked down to McGonagall's office. She was sitting at her desk marking some papers. Rhea and Kiran explained what had happened in potions. "I do think that you shouldn't have provoked Snape. But I do think he shouldn't have reacted that way. I will go to Dumbledore and explain everything. I will try to get your detentions removed. I will tell you the news tomorrow in class." McGonagall explained as she stood up. McGonagall left the room with the girls. Rhea and Kiran headed back up to the common room as McGonagall headed the other way to what seemed like the direction of Dumbledore's office. Rhea and Kiran explained to Aileen, Ariel, Larissa, and Tatyana what McGonagall had said. They finished their homework then went down to the great hall for dinner. 


	20. ch21 Practice Time

Practice Time  
  
Dinner didn't taste as good due to the pressure they were under. What if McGonagall hadn't been able to get them out of detention? What if she did get them out? What would Snape do to them if they did get out? Luckily they didn't have another potions class until Tuesday. They watched as McGonagall walked over to them from the staff table with a grin on her face. "Dumbledore has talked to Snape. Your detentions have been removed but I wasn't able to get back the house points we lost. I think it's for the best though. You shouldn't have yelled. Yes I know you were angry but still. If you have any more problems with Snape don't react. Just suck it up and talk to me as soon as you can." McGonagall whispered to Rhea and Kiran. "Thank you Professor." Kiran said as McGonagall smiled and walked back up to the staff table. "Well that was lucky." Mackenzie whispered who had heard the conversation. "Yeah well we will just have to not let it happen again." Rhea replied with a wink. Dinner tasted just a bit better after that. They finished and headed up to the common room. They had quidditch practice after dinner so the team grabbed their things and headed down to the pitch. Everyone was working very hard including the new recruits. They were beating the bludgers away from the team, throwing the quaffle through the hoops. Keelin and Kyleigh were taking turns being keeper. Kiran and Tai were racing around the field trying to get the snitch before the other. Surprisingly Kiran caught the snitch four out of ten times. "Wow Kiran. You'll make a fair seeker. Keep training and nothing will stop Gryffindor from getting that quidditch cup." Tai said to Kiran with a smile. Kiran blush and answered with a quiet "Thank you." Almost everyone was exhausted after practice. Kiran and Rhea slumped up to the dormitory, changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Rhea was so tired that she did not notice that Archimedes had flown through the window beside her bed. The owl dropped an envelope that it was carrying on her night table. Spectrum, Kiran's colour-changing cat jumped onto the dresser and the owl flew away. The cat knocked the letter onto the floor. Spectrum then jumped of the dresser and fell asleep right on top of the letter. The room was then silent aside from the loud snoring sound coming from Kiran's bed. Everyone was sound asleep. 


	21. ch22 The End of Friends

The End of Friends  
  
The morning came with a loud yelling as Rhea stepped on Spectrum yet again and a loud meow from Spectrum. The cat jumped up and scratched Rhea on the leg. Just as Rhea picked up her bludger bat and was ready to use Spectrum for beater practice, Adwen grabbed Rhea's arm. Rhea kept struggling free so Adwen clobbered her. Kiran picked up her cat and put him in his cage. "Next time your cat wont be so lucky." Rhea said as she got free from Adwen and put her bludger bat down on her night table. "Well next time be more careful." Kiran replied. "Well maybe if your freaking cat would stop falling asleep right beside my bed this wouldn't happen!" Rhea huffed. "Well maybe-" Kiran started, but Mackenzie had put her hand over Kiran's mouth. "Girls come on. Stop fighting over a little cat. Why don't we make an agreement? Rhea with stop trying to kill your cat only if you agree to keep it in a cage at night. Okay?" Lilly said looking back and forth between Rhea and Kiran. "Agreed." Rhea and Kiran mumbled. "Good. Now lets go down for breakfast before it gets cold." Lilly said in a cheerful voice. Rhea ate her breakfast rather vigorously with the occasional evil glare at Kiran. Kiran of course glared back. They finished breakfast and then trudged unwillingly to their double History of Magic. They started learning about the Ministry of Magic and how the magical government works. Right after Professor Binns finished explaining what they were going to be doing everyone propped opened their books and tuned him out. All anyone heard was "blah, blah, Cornelius Fudge, blah, blah, Dumbledore, blah, blah, muggles," and on and on like that. Devlin broke his fifteenth and sixteenth ink well by knocking them off the desk. Although this time it wasn't because he fell asleep. Kiran passed him a note, along with a wink. Devlin was so shocked at what it said in the note that he knocked off the two bottles of ink on his desk. Professor Binns made Devlin clean them up but Kiran jump from her seat to help. Everyone sprinted out of History of Magic and to the great hall. They were a little more awake now that they got some extra shut-eye in History of Magic. Charms came after lunch. They learned "avis" (which makes small twittering birds emerge from the end of your wand). In a matter of minutes the room was filled with annoying chirping sounds and many, many birds. "Oh, how LOVELY! This is all going so well!" Exclaimed professor Flitwick, jumping up and down on his books, and dodging every so often to avoid all of the tiny birds flying about the classroom. Kiran and Rhea were sitting next to each other (as those were the seats they had been assigned to), but were not speaking. They were both deliberately trying to get each other's birds to go nest in the others hair (which wasn't going so well, considering the "avis" spell only creates birds, and doesn't give you any control over them). Kiran started yelling at her birds, and then just let one gigantic scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The whole class fell silent (including the birds). "What, upset because you can't control your cat OR these birds?" Rhea retorted sarcastically. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I'm TIRED of your freaking pride!" "Well, at least I can control my PET!" "LOOK! Leave Spectrum out of this!" Kiran screamed, standing up. "Well he's the one who started this!" "He's just a cat Rhea!" "A stupid cat!" She retorted, standing up as well. "HE MAY BE STUPID, BUT HE SURE AS HELL IS SMARTER THAN YOU ARE YOU IDIOT!" The class watched on, eyes wide, and mouths open at this confrontation. "Why you.." Rhea reached out and grabbed Kiran's shoulders, attempting to pin her down in order to punch her out. Kiran responded by kicking and screaming, preventing Rhea from achieving her goal. After a moment of struggle, the girls ended up in a hopeless deadlock, each holding on to the others shoulders. "I missed you!" Kiran sobbed. "I missed you too!" Rhea said, hugging Kiran. The class burst out in a teary-eyed applause. Rhea and Kiran got up from the ground. They sat down beside each other once more. This time a little more pleasantly. Mackenzie, and Lilly started laughing while Adwen shook her head, snickering slightly. Rhea and Kiran looked at her confused. Professor Flitwick continued on teaching the class. "You two are so stupid." Adwen whispered. Rhea and Kiran glared at her, "Shhh. we're trying to learn here!" They whispered in unison. 


	22. ch23 Back Together Again

Back Together Again  
  
Class ended joyously as Rhea and Kiran were back being friends. They happily went off to transfiguration. They were starting to transfigure bigger things now. They spent the class trying to transfigure a quill into a matchbox. Again Simba managed to set his quill on fire while Lilly made a perfect transfiguration. Rhea and Kiran's matchboxes still had peacock feather designs on it. "Who cares if it's not a "perfect" transfiguration? They at least look pretty." Rhea said to a disapproving Lilly. Kiran turned around and blew a raspberry at her. Lilly started bickering at Kiran on how "immature" she was. Oh course Kiran started bickering back at Lilly. Rhea and Adwen just sat back in their seats and snickered. After Professor McGonagall put out the fire on Simba's desk she realized that class was over. Everyone walked out of class followed by a scorched Simba. They went back up to their common room for a bit to start their homework then went down to dinner. Before they headed to bed that night Kiran put Spectrum in his cage. This would avoid any future arguments. Within fifteen minutes the room was filled with silence except for the occasional snoring from Mackenzie and Rhea talking about parchment in her sleep. Halloween came quickly to Hogwarts. The halls were soon filled with the smell of pumpkin pie, pasties, and other delicious treats. The great hall was filled with decorations as well as the hallways. Hagrid was seen hauling extremely large pumpkins into the great hall. Professor Flitwick was seen standing on a chair, casting spells on pumpkins so that they would float in the air, a couple feet from the ceiling. The students went to their classes but didn't pay any attention due to the anticipation of the Halloween feast awaiting them. Soon dinnertime arrived and all the students filed into the great hall. The tables soon became full of candies, pies, pasties, chickens, vegetables, and more. It was a lot like the sorting ceremony feast only there was Halloween decorations and candies. The students were soon stuffed full of candy, and food. Dumbledore said a few words then sent them off to bed. Everyone had a goodnight sleep from the exhaustion of eating all the goodies. The students were lucky that the next day was Saturday. The first and second year students took advantage of this time to sleep in while all the other students spent the day in Hogsmeade. 


	23. ch24 Banana Cream Pied

Banana Cream Pied  
  
Lilly and a second year girl named Astrid O'Leary were the only Gryffindor students in the common room when all the others began to wake up. Rhea, Kiran, Mackenzie, and Adwen woke up around 11:00. They stared at Lilly as the entered the common room. Rhea stared at Lilly while Kiran decided to state her opinion, "Are you crazy!?! How can you waist a perfectly good opportunity to sleep in on, on." She looked around at what Lilly was doing and noticed that Lilly had her copy of "A History of Magic" open. "to do homework! HOMEWORK!!!" Kiran ended breathing rather harshly. "How could you waist this time when we have a essay on "Muggle Attacks During the Age of Voldemort." Lilly said in a how-could-you-forget-to- do-your-homework way. Kiran flinched and whined, "Don't say his name!" "Why do you have such a problem with saying Voldemort's name?" Lilly asked. Kiran flinched again and repeated, "Don't say his name!" Rhea laughed and then said, "Voldemort, Voldemort, VOLDEMORT!!! Kiran flinched again then smacked Rhea in the arm. Rhea, of course, hit her back. Lilly then talked them into feeling guilty that they weren't doing their homework. So they all ended up finishing their History of Magic essays. Mackenzie did the minimum of 1½ parchment, while Adwen, Kiran, and Rhea went a half a parchment longer. Lilly, being the overachiever that she is, made her essay 3 parchments. By the time they had finished it was one o'clock so they went down for lunch. Rhea, Kiran, Mackenzie, and Adwen piled their plates with food. Lilly just shook her head with disbelief. Rhea explained that thinking really works up and appetite. They all laughed at this. After lunch Lilly began to work on extra-credit assignments for Transfiguration. The first year boys finally woke up and went down for lunch. The other first year girls buried themselves in Adwen's copy of Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts. Soon after they were practicing tricks. They were casting spells to pull chairs from beneath people, making banana cream pies fly into people's faces, making buckets of ice cold water appear and dump onto people's heads. They were soon being chased by an extremely upset Lilly who had gotten all three tricks played on her. She had banana cream pie dripping from her hair, and robes. Her face and hair were also dripping wet. A tipped over chair, shards from a banana cream and a bucket over a puddle of water lay beside the table where Lilly was working. Rhea, Kiran and Adwen had barricaded themselves in their room while Mackenzie was being chased around the common room. After ten minutes of hiding out in their room, Rhea, Kiran, and Adwen creaked open the door. Mackenzie was standing in front of the door with banana cream pie on her head and water dripping from her face. She didn't look very happy. The girls went with Mackenzie to the girls' washroom to wash off her face. They all apologized to Mackenzie for leaving her. Once Mackenzie's face was clean, they walked back up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Good afternoon girls. Password please." The fat lady asked. "Oh what was the new password again? Oh I remember - potato dumplings" Kiran said as the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. They climbed through the hole and were surprised to see the first year boys had returned. Their faces were red and they were panting. They looked as if they had just finished running a marathon. The girls walked over to them with confused looks on their faces. "Okay, what did we miss?" Adwen asked. "You missed the best prank of all time!" Devlin said laughing. "Okay what did you guys do now?" Mackenzie asked. "You know those Slytherin girls Jessica and Alexandra?" Simba replied. "Yeah, why?" Rhea said suspiciously. "Well let's just say they aren't going to be the ones making fun of people." Luka laughed "Yeah, that reminds me. We saw Lilly heading down to the girl's washroom. Nice banana cream pie in the face." Elijah said. "Thanks but what did you do to Jessica and Alexandra?" Kiran asked impatiently. "Well we heard them laughing about Lilly getting a banana cream pie in the face, so we turned them into clowns and conjured up banana cream pies to throw in their faces." Sebastian said laughing. Rhea, Kiran, and Adwen looked confused, and asked, "What are klowns?" "Apparently they're people who dress funny, wear big shoes, red noses, and act silly so muggles laugh." Luka explained. "Yeah Sebastian had the idea." Devlin added. "It was really funny. They screamed and ran away. I don't think they saw us but we figured we should run in case Snape or someone else found out." Simba said as everyone burst out in laughter. 


End file.
